Negotiations
by sevanderslice
Summary: A short ficlet where Shepard and Kaidan attempt to go on a romantic vacation, but a blast from the past gives Kaidan a bit of anxiety. Fshenko. Takes place in my "Serenade" universe, a handful of years after the end of the reaper war.


"No. Uh uh. absolutely not!" Spectre Kaidan Alenko crossed his arms and leaned against the guardrail separating him and his wife from the transport vehicle she'd rented. Despite missing the mounted roof cannon, the tank's six wheels and thick body armor were horrifyingly familiar. "It's not going to happen."

"Come on," Shepard urged. "Don't be such a baby. Intai'sei doesn't have real roads and there's no sky car rental close enough to the apartment. What's the big deal? I drove you around inside one of these all the time, back when we were on the original Normandy."

Kaidan scowled at her dismissive tone. "You mean when you were my commanding officer and I was contractually obligated not to argue with you, under penalty of court martial?"

"You don't want to get in? Alright, we could just spend our entire vacation in the spaceport garage, if you want," she snarked at him, arms crossing to mirror his. "We can sleep on hard benches, drink stale coffee, and do some excellent people watching. Oh, and look! I can buy the kids souvenirs at that little shop over there. I'm pretty sure Hannah's always wanted a naked Asari keychain that dances when you pull the string."

Kaidan seethed in irritation, jaw pulsing as he clenched his teeth.

"Maybe some varren jerky for Ash?" she continued, ignoring his ire. "And one those little blue pyjak air fresheners would be great to thank your mom for babysitting. J.J. can't read yet, but I'm sure the 'This One Does It With Tentacles' bumper sticker would still look absolutely fabulous hanging in his room…"

"Fine," Kaidan threw his hands up in surrender, only to immediately negotiate terms. There was no way in hell he was getting in that thing with her behind the wheel. "We can go, but I'm driving." He held out his palm, motioning for her to hand over the keys.

Jaw dropping as she let out a little offended huff, Shepard squeezed the key ring in her fist and slid it around to the small of her back. "Why?" she argued, obvious disappointment in her voice. "Ever since I took a seat on the council, I never get to drive anymore. Everyone insists on chauffeuring me."

"There's a reason for that," he insisted, reaching for the keys, but missing by inches as she quickly jumped away. "Or have you conveniently forgotten all the anti-nausea meds the crew had to stock in the MAKO?"

"Hey," she cried, affronted. "It was not that bad! You try driving a six wheeled tank, with shit power steering, over uncharted terrain."

"I will, thanks," he replied with a triumphant smirk, finally managing to snatch the keys away, before feigning left to evade her pursuit.

She chased after him with a little growl of dismay when he skirted through the gate to her right. He reached the access ladder on the MAKO just before his wife, and turned to face her as she approached.

"You're out of practice, Commander," he teased, playfully using her old rank and holding the keys just out of reach. "There used to be no way that move would have tripped you up."

"You want to chance it?" she parried, fire lighting up her beautiful green eyes, a light flush spreading across her cheeks. "I may battle with words now, but I can still take a Krogan in a fair fight. Give those back!"

Enjoying the game now that she was getting excited, Kaidan stood his ground. "Who said this was a fair fight?" He laughed and held the keys up even higher. "Unless you actually do want to spend our romantic weekend at this spaceport garage,_ I'm_ driving."

"Is that an order, _Major_?" She purred his old rank, closing the distance between them and brushing the front of her chest against his. Kaidan couldn't help the spike of arousal he felt at her aggression. He didn't get the chance to see this side of her much anymore.

"No, _Councilor_," he replied, emphasizing her title before gently brushing his lips against hers. "It's a negotiation. Isn't that how you said you battle now, so we both get what we want? "

"I know what I want," she breathed, closing in for the kill.

The next think Kaidan knew, his back was slamming into the access ladder, as Shepard's lips covered his in a crushing kiss. A moan rumbled deep in his chest as her strong fingers threaded through the curls in his hair. He gasped his approval as she licked the seam of his mouth and granted her entrance.

Kaidan wanted her now, right up against the wall of this stupid, godforsaken tank. _Dear Lord_, when was the last time they'd made love – not just a quicky after the kids were in bed and in between missions, meetings, and writing reports, but actually _made love, _until they were breathless and boneless and nothing mattered in those precious moments but them? He wanted to taste her smooth skin for hours, wanted to tug all that silky red hair down from its bun and drown in it, in _her_. He felt her fingers slide across his palm and wondered where she'd place it...

"Got em!" she cried, bouncing away from him in childish exuberance. A huge smile stretched across her lips, mischief flared in her eyes, as she victoriously jangled the keys for him to see. "Negotiations are closed, Major. Are you ready to go?"


End file.
